A Cowboy and an Angel
by Sapphire Dawn
Summary: A injured lady is running and runs into the Barkleys. Can they help her out?
1. Chapter 1

**A Cowboy And An Angel**

The rain started to fall heavy upon the lone rider. The rider chose not to go along the road for awhile; she figured if she could get far away enough, _he_ wouldn't find her. She knew had to find shelter soon, but she didn't know how close she was to town. Her side was beginning to ache from where fresh whip marks were; marks that were put there by _him_. Her biggest fear were that the open welts caused by the whip were now infected and, with no means to clean them, she prayed she could find someplace with a doctor soon.

The smaller branches on the nearby trees were swaying in the wind as the stranger come upon a fence line. She decided to turn right and follow the line until she came to a road or a house. As she rode, she prayed that the rain would keep _him_ from following her for now. Coming around a bend, she saw outlines of a couple of riders up ahead, and then realized that she was falling. Cold hard fear began to set in as she wondered if it was _him _and, or perhaps, one of his friends.

What a time to get caught in a sudden rain fall. Heath and Rodney, a newly hired ranch hand, were riding the fence line as they had been having trouble with people cutting the lines. They had decided to head back to a lean-to when they saw the rider ahead of them. The person was weaving from side to side. Heath and Rodney kicked their horses into a gallop to get to the stranger.

Heath was the first to get to the stranger's horse just as he began to fall. Rodney was just a few seconds behind Heath, and then both got a shock when the person rolled and they saw it was not a 'he' but a 'she'; a lady in men's clothing. Rodney and Heath looked at each other in bewilderment.

Rodney asked, "What is a lady doing out in this weather?"

"I'm not sure. But we are too far from the house to take her there and her forehead feels hot." Heath said as he felt the lady's head, resting against his left arm. He picked her up and took her over to his horse while Rodney grabbed the woman's horse's reigns.

Heath was glad they were not far from the lean-to as he and Rodney hurried on their way. He couldn't help but wonder about the young woman. _Was she running from someone or was she just lost trying to get somewhere?_ He hoped the woman woke up soon so they could get some answers.

/

Nick was sitting on the chair near the fireplace; he was turning the trouble they had had lately over in his mind. As it was late, everyone else was sleeping; he knew he should try to sleep, but he got the feeling that something was going to happen. He didn't like that, feeling like something was about happen and having no clue as to what it was. He jumped out of his skin when there was a loud and heavy pounding on the front door. Nick stood up and hurried over to the door to answer it.

When Nick opened the door he saw a strange bald man, who stood approximately five feet six inches with a small ugly looking scar on the left side of his face, on the other side of the door.

Before Nick could ask what the man wanted at this time of night the man barked, "Have you seen a woman lately?"

Nick stiffened as he heard harsh unfeeling tone the man used. He didn't know this man, and he wasn't going to take that kind of tone from any stranger. If it wasn't for the fact that his mother had awoken and hurried down the stairs, Nick would have laid into the man for his misconduct and rotten attitude. As it was, his mother's presence kept him in line, though his own attitude still reared up, as he barked as loud as he dared with Victoria present, "Sir, the only ladies I've seen are my mother here and my sister."

Nick couldn't believe it when the man had the nerve to tell him off because of "his bad attitude" and then added, "Her name is Kel, she is five feet two inches, brown hair and has brown eyes. If she shows up, I'm staying at the Stockton Hotel for a few days. She's my wife." The man said as he turned around and left just as quickly as he came.

Nick shut the door louder then he meant to and shook his head. "Can you believe that man? I don't know where his wife is, but I hope she gets away from him."

Victoria, who had seen more than her share of unsavory men in her life, agreed, but didn't say so. "I think we both best just get back to bed, Nicholas and hope for the best." Victoria turned around wondering why she had even bothered coming down in the first place. Nick said nothing as he too headed for his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cowboy and an Angel **

The sun rose; it seemed that the sun chased away the rain. But, the rain stopping was not on Heath's mind. The woman and the marks on her body, the ones they had seen once gotten back to the lean-to.

Heath leaned against a rock as his mind went back to the night before…

_Heath and Rodney pushed on through the rain. It seemed to take forever to get to the lean-to. Heath breathed a sigh of relief when the lean-to came into sight. He rode his horse into the part that was meant for the horses, dismounted, and took the girl to the one of the bedrolls. This lean-to was not meant for three people; still, they could make it work._

_Heath put the woman down, wishing the whole time she would wake up at least long enough for them to find out who she was and where she was going in this storm. He stood up and went to get some clean clothes that, thank goodness, Nick had insisted on putting in his saddle bags. As he picked the clothes up, Heath heard moaning coming from the woman. Turning around he saw stranger trying to get up. _

_"Hold on there, little lady." Rodney spoke. He had just come in the part of the lean-to they were in after taking care of the horses._

_"Where am I?" The woman asked._

_"You are on the Barkley's Ranch." Heath spoke softly._

_"I've got to get going." The woman spoke, even though the pain in her side was getting almost too much to bear._

_"Who are you and where are you going?" Heath asked._

_"Kel, and I am going anywhere __**he**__ can't find me." Kel replied as a look of fear appeared upon her face._

_"Who?" Rodney asked._

_"My uncle, he has got one of his hands after me, trying to get me. He thinks he can take me back. That man has to be claiming that I'm his wife; he is always finding out where I am."_

_"Who is your uncle and the man looking for you?" Heath asked. _

_"My uncle is Charles DenBourgh and, as far as the man who is looking for me goes… that fellow is Leman Collins." Kel answered, and then closed her eyes and fell asleep; she was that tired._

Heath was bought back to the present when he heard Rodney ask about how the lady was doing. All he could do was shrug, seeing how the fever was back. Heath had felt kicked in the stomach when they'd had no choice but take the wet clothes off the woman in order to put the dry clothes on her… only to find raw whip marks laying across her back. He couldn't help but wonder if her uncle put those marks on her.

Rodney gathered some dried jerky for them to eat. Though he didn't feel like eating, but he figured Heath might want to eat. The marks still played on his mind. They looked painful and he knew they needed a doctor to take care of her.

"Heath, how are we going to get a doctor to her if her uncle has a man out after her?" Rodney asked.

"You can ride hard to the house, talk to my family. They might have an idea to help get the doctor out to the ranch without tipping off any strangers in town. We **have** to keep this as quiet as possible. Also, I'll ask Jarrod to look up her uncle's name, see if he can find anything. I'll stay here with her until I hear back from you or a member of my family." Heath spoke without turning his head to look at Rodney.

"Will do, I'll take her horse back to the ranch. It looks beat out; I figure it can stay in the barn and rest." Rodney said as he stood and left the lean-to.

/

Nick was leaning against the coral looking up the sun. It was almost noon and neither Heath nor Rodney had returned home. He found himself worried about what could have happened to them. Sighing he barked at the men around him, "Lunch is over. Time to get back to work!"

The men didn't hold it against Nick. It had been three days since Heath and Rodney left and everyone was beginning to worry about them. Also, with the strange visit last night that Nick told them about, everyone was feeling like they were all sitting on a ledge. Just at that moment everyone heard horses galloping; they turned expecting to see Heath and Rodney riding towards them. The only thing they saw was Rodney leading a horse with an empty saddle.

Rodney slowed down as soon as the house came into sight. A part of his mind wondered what the man looking for this Kel woman was willing to do just to achieve his goal. But, most of him pushed it aside; the woman obviously needed help.

Rodney stopped the horse close to the men and dismounted. "Nick, Heath needs your help. We found a woman out near the lean-to last night. She was running from her uncle and one of his men. She has whip marks on her. She is so afraid; we think her uncle put the whip marks we found on her. That or he had someone do it to her." Rodney stopped to catch his breath before continuing, "Heath wants to get a doctor to see her without tipping any strangers in town about her. He's afraid they may be in town looking for her. He is waiting to hear from me or a member of his family, so he knows it okay to bring her back here. He wants Jarrod to look up her uncle's name to see if Jarrod can find anything on him."

Nick's mind went back to the stranger last night as he asked, "What is the lady's name?"

"Kel, Mr. Barkley. That's the only name she gave us." Rodney answered back.

"What's this Kel's uncle's name?" Nick asked.

"Charles DenBourgh and the guy looking for her name is Leman Collins. She said; she thinks this Leman feller is going around claiming that she is his wife, only to find her to take her back to her uncle."

"Take a wagon and go back out to Heath. The two of you can bring the woman back here. I'll go get the doctor to bring him out here after I talk to Jarrod about looking up this Charles DenBourgh."

Nick spun on his heals to find the ranch hands had all stopped to listen to Rodney's hurried words. "Get back to work!" The men did as they were told while Nick headed for the house and Rodney left to get the wagon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Cowboy and an Angel **

Nick slowed his horse down just outside of Stockton. He didn't want to tip off the man, who had showed up last night, that something was up. Normally when he came to town Nick paid attention to people around him, but all he wanted to do was get to the doc's and get back out to the ranch. As he dismounted, Nick spotted the stranger who had been at the ranch the night before. Because of the man's claim to be looking for his wife, Nick suspected the man was really the one and only Leman Collins. He would have to make sure he did not attract the man's attention.

Doctor Merar was leaning back in his chair behind his desk enjoying reading the newspaper; at least he was enjoying it, until the door was swung open revealing an anxious looking Nick Barkley. Sitting straight up and folding the newspaper he asked, "What can I help you with, Nick?"

"We need you out at the ranch; could you spare a few minutes?" Nick did his best to be polite, even if he wasn't in the mood to deal with this. He had work to do and didn't need this problem to deal with… on top of everything else his day held.

Dr. Merar didn't know what was up at the ranch, but he did know whatever was wrong he better not be wasting time questioning Mr. Barkley. As they left his office, he couldn't help but think '_Who is it this time?'_ He couldn't help it. Some days it felt as if there was always someone was always getting hurt out there. Okay, that was an exaggeration; still it went through his mind. While Nick and Dr. Merar headed back to the ranch, Rodney had just arrived back at the lean-to. Stopping the wagon he jumped down off and went to Heath. Rodney stepped into the lean-to and found Heath putting a cold rag onto Kel's face.

"I brought the wagon back with me. Nick went to get the doctor and said to bring Kel back to the house."

As Heath stood up, he picked Kel up and followed the ranch hand out of the lean to. Rodney grabbed Charger for Heath and tied him to the back of the wagon. Heath sat down beside Kel's side as Rodney started the wagon in the direction of the house. After the first time that Kel woke up she had fallen back into a deep sleep and stayed that way.

Rodney looked back at Heath and asked, "Do you think she will live?"

"I don't know. I hope so." Heath sighed and then said softly, "If she doesn't then at least she will be out of reach of that uncle of hers." He prayed like mad she'd live and that he and his brothers would be able to successfully protect the young woman.

"Yea, that's true. Jist the same, Mr. Barkley, I sure hope that don't happen." Rodney agreed as the rest of the trip fell into an uncomfortable silence.

/

Charles DenBourgh was leaning back in his leather chair behind his desk. Although his eyes were looking out the window, his mind was elsewhere even if some might guess, he was watching the scenery. The truth was, he was cursing his niece Angelica Inez Torrez or as she liked to go by Kel. That stupid sister of his married "that dirty hired hand Mexican". The only thing he thought was decent about his niece was that she took after her mother's in looks and not that _thing_ her mother married. Sitting straight up, he turned his chair around and got up out of the chair. He was hungry and wanted to eat lunch; he didn't pay attention to the two Mexicans cleaning the room.

Yvonne and her sister Rosa were finishing sweeping and dusting the office when their boss left the room. They quickly stopped what they were doing and sat down to rest and to chat.

"I'm gladMiss Torrez got away from here. Her uncle didn't like her parents. There was not sibling love between them." Yvonne said.

"Yes, though the opposite could be said about his late wife. She loved Miss Torrez and her parents. I just hope that Leman Collins doesn't find Miss Torrez." Rosa replied.

"It was a sad day when her parents died. I remember I worried what would happen to her then her aunt begged her uncle to take her in." Yvonne said then asked, "Do you know how she came up with the name Kel?"

"No, but she only started going by it after her aunt died." Rosa replied.

Hearing noises, they quickly got up and went back to cleaning. They remembered what happened the last time a person didn't move fast enough or told their boss, no. Neither one of them wanted that to happen to them.

Charles walked back into the room after eating and went back to his desk to finish the paperwork, while he waited to hear from Leman Collins. He hoped that man found his niece. Since the girl, in his eyes, had been 'nothing but trouble' and had embarrassed him by running off, he didn't care if his niece was bought back alive or dead, just as long as she was brought back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Cowboy and an Angel **

The moon was shinning its light onto the Barkley's ranch, where almost everyone was asleep except Jarrod. He had just arrived home from his three day trip and although he wanted to sleep, he needed to put the papers he had in his hand in his safe. He would look at them in the morning. While Jarrod was opening his safe, he heard noise and turned to find Kel looking in his direction, but not really at him. What was she doing up?

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Jarrod asked, mostly to see what their guest would say and do. When Kel didn't answer him the doc had warned them that the next few days that the fever that ran through Kel's body might reek havoc on her state of mind. Sighing, he walked to her side and gently guided her back to the bedroom his mother had made up for Kel. After laying her back on the bed, Jarrod got a cold rag and wiped perspiration off her forehead. By that time, Victoria had woken up and entered the room. After his mother took over, Jarrod headed off to bed to get some sleep.

**/**

The dawn lights rose as people started to wake up and move around. Jarrod was sitting at the table talking to his mom when his brothers Nick and Heath walked in. Audra was out of town visiting a friend of hers so as soon as the boys seated themselves, Victoria stood up and left the room to tell Silas that everyone was ready for breakfast.

As Nick and Heath sat down Heath asked, "Did any one hear noise last night? It sounded like someone walking around."

"I saw Kel walking around. I took her back to bed, and then mother took over." Jarrod answered, but before anyone could answer they heard yelling outside. Heath, Nick, and Jarrod all stood up and ran out to see what the trouble was.

Leman Collins was being held back by a couple of their hired hands. Leman saw the Barkleys and demanded to talk to them. All three of them sighed wanting nothing to do with this man, but they had to know if he was indeed the man Kel was running from.

Victoria, who had heard the noise outside, looked out the window. She saw the stranger that had paid them a visit almost a week ago. And she still felt her skin crawling when he was around.

"I hear around town you have a lady visitor here." Leman spoke.

"What about it?" Jarrod asked.

"I want to know if it's my wife Kel." Leman said.

Before anyone could say anything Victoria shocked them when she stepped out of the house with a rifle in her hands.

"She isn't your wife, Sir! Any man who shows up here and starts out with a lie can leave this ranch." The tone in Victoria's voice and steel in her eyes was enough to scare anyone with half a brain away; unfortunately, Leman didn't have that much.

Leman stopped and Victoria again spoke with a cold edge in her voice, "You will get off this land, now! If you need help finding the way, one of my sons will be more than willing to help you."

Leman growled at her. At first he wasn't going to leave until Heath, Nick, and the two cowhands nearby all raised their guns to him. Leman turned, mounted his horse, and left the ranch. He was going to tell Mr. Charles DenBourgh where his niece was and ask what his boss wanted him to do next.

"What was he doing here?" Kel's shocked everyone when she appeared in the doorway and spoke. She looked disheveled and was perspiring.

"Don't worry about it; you need to stay in bed; rest and get better." Victoria said and then told Heath to take Kel back to bed. Heath was more than happy to do as she asked.

** /**

Leman was still steaming mad when he arrived back into town. He went straight to the telegram office to send word to his boss. No woman made a fool out of him without paying for it. In his mind Mr. Charles DenBourgh should have done more than whip that girl when she told her uncle in no uncertain terms that she would not marry Mr. DenBourgh's business partner. After the telegram was sent off Leman went to the saloon to get a drink and wait for a reply from his boss.

** / **

Charles started cussing as he sat behind his desk reading Leman's telegram. That niece of his was more trouble then he cared for. He took a fresh piece of paper and angrily wrote down a terse reply and instructions to be sent to Leman. He wrote back telling him he had his permission to do whatever Leman had to do to get Kel and that he was going to be joining him in a few days. Charles handed to the reply to his foreman, Jack Wilson, and told him to get reply back to Leman.

The moment he had the reply in his hands, Mr. Wilson, hurried out of the house. He was going to do his job and then he was going to take a trip to visit his sister up north for a few weeks. He was tired of Mr. DenBorugh's selfishness, greed and cruelness. Trouble was coming and he, Jack, was going to get away from it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Cowboy and an Angel **

Kel opened her eyes and saw the rain falling down. She looked around the room; it was sure was pretty. The room with the bed, dresser, and night stand reminded her of her old bedroom at her uncle's house. She would often at times hide in her room when she thought her Uncle Charles was getting close to being in one of "his moods", for that is when he would most likely beat her. Yes, that room had been a definite safe haven for her and this one was the same.

If only her Aunt Carolyn hadn't passed away, Kel would never have had to worry about it. Her aunt may not have understood Kel all the time, or her need to be out in the barn, riding, or even learning to shoot, but the woman did her best to understand her niece. Kel heard the door open and turned her head. It was one of the men who had found her.

Heath had opened the door to check in on their guest. It had been a couple of days since the visit from Leman and she had not stirred during the whole time. He was glad to see her with her eyes open for a change and smiled, "Glad to see you awake."

"It's good to be awake. How long have I've been out?" she asked shyly.

"Almost two weeks. You've woken up here and there…just enough for mother to get some broth down you, but other than that you been out cold." Heath said, as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"What's your name, Sir?" Kel asked. If she was going to talk to him, she wanted something to call him by name.

Heath gave her a lopsided grin and answered, "Name's Heath Barkley, and no need to be callin' me Sir, Ma'am."

Kel smiled, "Then Heath, call me Kel not Ma'am," she giggled.

"Can do," Heath joined in with her laughter, then grew serious and asked with great concern in his voice, "Who gave you those whip scars on your back?"

Kel's grin faded and any emotions on her face went into hiding. Since she did not answer right away, Heath grew concerned. He repeated his question, but did so slowly and carefully. He didn't want to push her so hard that she'd shut up for good. Finally she answered, "My uncle is responsible for them."

Heath felt his temper raise, but what shocked him more was the feeling of wanting to do more than punch her uncle. Before he could say anything Nick, who had entered the room just moments before and heard Kel's statement, yelled, "What?!"

Kel's head jerked around and saw a man in the door way. Her eyes widened and she drew back shocked…and feeling a little scared. Heath noticed, then spoke up, "Kel, meet my brother Nick. His bark is worse than his bite…that is, depending on who he's barking at," smirked Heath, then gave his older a brother a look that said, _settle down, you're scaring her. _

Nick, blushed at his younger brother's silent rebuke, "Sorry ma'am, didn't mean ta yell like that."

Kel felt her nerves relax and then asked, "How many of you are there?" That put a grin on both brothers' faces.

"Let's see, there's my brother Jarrod, my brother Gene who is at college, my sister Audra, who will be arriving home in the couple days from visiting a friend, and our mother Victoria." Heath answered. "And you have met my rather loud brother Nick. So, that makes a total of five."

Nick lowered his voice and asked, "Why did your uncle give you those scars?" He didn't care for the idea of any man putting any amount of scars on the back of a woman.

"Because I refused to marry his business partner who is just as crazy as he is. My uncle, who is not fond of me at all, saw no problem in beating me. Thought if he hit me enough he could get me to do his will and get rid of the stubbornness in me." Kel answered.

Nick found himself furious at the man while Heath started boiling inside. Heath had to know one thing, "Do you remember that man that showed up a few days ago? Do you remember asking us what he was doing here?"

"Yea, I remember. Why?" Kel asked not sure where this was going.

"Is he Leman Collins?" Heath was pretty sure that the stranger was, but Heath needed to hear it from her own lips.

Kel nodded, "Yes, that's Leman." Kel looked at both Nick, who moved next to his brother, and Heath while she asked, "Would you please help me? I can't go back with him and to my uncle; one of them will kill me for sure." Her eyes pleaded with them to help her out. It didn't take either one of them two seconds to assure her they would do everything they could top protect her.

"Let's go tell mother what's going on. She'll keep an eye on our guest and help her if she needs it. " Nick spoke as he noticed the look his brother saw giving Kel.

Heath found himself not wanting to leave Kel's side, but knew Nick was right. There was work that needed to get done. Heath stood and agreed with Nick. "Our mother will be here soon."

Kel watched them leave the room and felt comforted by their words. Later, when Victoria walked into the bedroom, she found Kel sleeping. Victoria smiled as she looked upon the young woman. She sat down in the chair that just a few moments ago Heath was sitting in as she softly said, "It took a lot of courage to do what you did, young lady."

**/**

Charles was sitting in his own coach as it rolled down the road leading to Stockton. He was silently cussing his late wife who convinced him to take in his niece, Angelica Inez Torrez…he wasn't about to call her Kel. Kel was such stupid name for a Lady of the upper class circle. The more Charles thought about his niece, the angrier he got. She caused trouble; trouble that had only happened since she came to live with him and his late wife. First the young girl had pitted his wife against him, then his servants. The last straw came when she wouldn't marry his business partner. The merger would have doubled their business interest and got the brat away from his home. Charles DenBourgh liked control, control in all things and of all the people in his life. Kel, he could not control and threatened his control over everything else. If he had his way, he was going to get rid of her once and for all. Charles closed his eyes and decided to rest until they arrived in Stockton.

**/**

Leman was sitting in front of the hotel waiting for his boss to show up. Like his boss, he viewed Angelica "Kel" as only trouble. While he had not talked to Mr. DenBourgh, the two men's minds were thinking alike. That being the case, the whole time Leman waited for his boss, he was trying to think of ways to end Kel's life. If only he could get her alone without any of those Barkleys around. If only he could convince one of their hired hands to get her away from the house. There seemed to a hundred "if only's". He didn't know what he would do, but he'd think of something.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Cowboy and an Angel **

**Chapter 6**

Charles DenBourgh's coach pulled up in front of the Stockton Hotel. His driver opened the door. Charles stepped out and was greeted by Leman Collins; the man that he had wanted his sister to marry, but she went and married for love. Mr. DenBourgh hadn't wanted that. He'd tried to tell his sister Sally that she needed to marry within the upper class and within her own race, but no she had to have love. Charles walked into the hotel with Leman following him.

Earlier, Leman had been leaning against the pole when he saw his boss's coach rounding the bend. Straitening up, Leman waited for the coach to stop and Mr. DenBourgh to exit. He had been keeping his ears open to hear who supported the Barkleys and who didn't with the thought that perhaps more support for their cause would help. Once his boss started toward the hotel doors he followed.

The stagecoach arrived just as the two men disappeared inside the building. Once it stopped, Audra climbed out and looked around. None of her family was there to meet her, which immediately put her on edge. Picking up her bags she walked down to her brother Jarrod's office, hoping Jarrod was working there instead of his study at home. It didn't take too long before Audra walked into the room where Jarrod was working.

Jarrod was indeed working in his office, and he was looking down at the papers in his hands. None of the reports he held in his hands, contributed Kel's uncle guilty of anything that would put him behind bars. However, it did show that he had association with some pretty shady characters. Hearing his door open he looked up and saw his sister. He put down the papers, stood up, and went around his desk to hug her.

Audra put down her bags and went into her brother's arms. "Did you forget I was arriving today?" Audra asked not really mad at Jarrod; she was just a bit annoyed at finding no one to meet her when she arrived.

"Yes, I did. We've all have had our minds occupied." Jarrod answered apologetically to Audra as he led her to a chair before he sat back down.

Audra became concern and asked, "Is someone still cutting our fences?" Audra hadn't wanted to go see her friend but her family convinced her that there was nothing she could do about the ranch's problems of late, so she was glad that she went and had fun, but was worrying that the fences were still getting cut.

"No, that was settled almost a week ago. The people responsible for it were caught in the act; they were sent to another jail a couple days ago. What is occupying our minds is a lady named Kel." Jarrod answered.

"Who is Kel?" Audra asked the confusion on her face was a clear as day.

"A lady Heath and Rodney found almost two weeks ago. Wasn't until the other day that she woke up and stayed awake. Let me put these papers in my safe and then we will go get mother from her visit with the Hannah." Hannah was the Stockton's café owner's wife. "After that, we will go back home and you can meet Kel." Jarrod replied to his sister.

**/**

Leman and Charles were sitting in the saloon drinking their beer and talking about how to deal with Angelica Inez Torrez. Neither had any qualms nor shed any tears over the thought of killing her. Leman leaned back in his chair and before he could say anything to his boss about his ideas, when he heard…

"Those Barkleys! I hate every last one of them." Leman stood up and went to the man in front of the bar and asked him to join him and his boss at their table. The man followed him to the table.

Leman asked the gentleman his name.

He answered, "My name is Hank Pancho."

Leman asked just how bad he hated the Barkleys; that is, how far he was willing to go to do them harm. He was elated when Hank said he'd kill all of them if he thought he could get away with it.

"We don't need you to kill any of them, though it might become necessary to kill at least one of them." Charles spoke up with his nose in the air. "_Depending on who's with that niece of mine" _was a thought he kept to himself.

Hank sat quietly as Leman then told him what his boss and he wanted done, and more importantly as far as Hank was concerned how good retribution would make him feel with the added bonus of a lot of money.

If Hank had any sense he would have refused, stood up and left, but he didn't. Instead, he looked at Leman and Mr. DenBourgh and answered, "I'll take the job. It shouldn't be that hard to take her away from the house." All three men grinned and ordered more beer for them to drink.

**/**

Jarrod, Victoria, and Audra arrived at the house about thirty minutes after leaving town. One of their hands took the coach and horse back to the barn to be put away. Once inside the house, they all looked at each other when they heard laughing coming from the study room. Victoria and Audra followed Jarrod as he went to see what was happening. All three smiled at the sight that met their eyes.

Kel was laughing at a story Heath was telling her. It felt good to laugh and not worry about her uncle telling her to be quiet. Once she sensed she and Heath were no longer alone, she turned her head. She saw Jarrod and Victoria with a Lady she had not met yet. Heath saw where Kel's eyes went and smiled as his sister came into view.

Heath walked over to his sister and gave her a hug. Once he stepped back he said, "Welcome home, sis."

Kel stood up and walked over to the lady beside Heath she said, "This must be Audra."

Audra looked at the woman before her, held out her hand and answered, "Yes, I am. You must Kel, Jarrod has told me about you," She said and smiled warmly at the young woman.

Nick, who had walked into the room just as introductions were being made, stood beside his mother and brother. He looked at Kel and bluntly asked, "Now that you're up could you please tell us why your uncle hates you?"

Kel sighed, in some ways she didn't want to go down "that" path of turmoil and painful memories, but she owed it to these people who had gone out of their way to protect her. She motioned the Barkleys to all sit. This was going to take a little while and she knew she wouldn't be able to stay standing the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Cowboy and an Angel **

**Chapter 7**

Kel was leaning back in the chair, as she stared at the wall. Their house was beautiful and her parents would have been comfortable in here. Nick, Jarrod, Victoria, and Audra all deserved to be told everything, but she didn't know where to begin. It wasn't all that pretty and she didn't like the thought of reliving it again.

It must have shown on her face, because Heath said, "Just start from the beginning."

Kel took a deep breath and started, "First off my full name is Angelica Inez Torrez. I go by Kel because of a comment my aunt made when I first came to live with her and her husband, though I didn't start going by Kel until after her death. My uncle hates me, because I didn't listen to him nor did I do what he said. He also despises me because of my parents. My mother married my dad a little over twenty years ago. He was a Mexican my uncle had hired just the year before. A freak accident took both of them shortly before I turned nine. Even if my dad had been there awhile it wouldn't have made a difference."

"Why?" Audra asked.

"Because my dad was Mexican. As far as my uncle was concerned; my father wasn't pure, whatever that means. My parents loved each other dearly; even a young child, I could see that. My aunt by some miracle was able to convince my Uncle Charles to take me in. It wasn't so bad while my aunt was alive, but she passed on just shortly after I turned twelve. It was after that point whenever my uncle was in one of his 'moods' would take to beating me. This last beating came, because I refused to wed a man he wanted me to marry. I decided enough was enough and so I ran. I am nineteen, so there is no legal way he can make me go back with him. That doesn't mean he won't try something illegal to get me back there."

Kel stopped talking as the Barkleys took it all in. For someone so young to have gone through what she did was mind boggling. Heath had to know as he asked, "How often did you get beat?"

"After my aunt died it was whenever I couldn't get to my room in time. Sometimes it would be just him gripping my arms real tight as he yelled at me and kind of pulling me back and forward. While other times he would slap me around. When that happened it would last almost ten to twenty minutes. I went around during my teenage years usually black and blue. No one dared to stand up to my uncle."

Nick sighed as he remembered the day she woke up and he bellowed; 'what', when she had told them who put the marks on her back. It was no wonder the look of fear came on her face.

"Didn't you have any friends?" Audra asked finding it hard to believe that she didn't have any friends to help.

"Just the hired hands on the ranch; most of them were Mexican like my dad. I was the one to beg them not to interfere, because I didn't want them to lose their jobs over me. I would do outside chores; so that I could be around them and listen to them tell stories about my parents. I didn't tell my uncle about my trips out there. My aunt knew about them, but kept her mouth shut." Kel answered.

No one spoke as Nick and Heath left the room to get their chores done, while Jarrod went to his desk to do some reading up on a case that he was preparing, and Victoria, Audra, and Kel went to get something to drink.

Heath and Nick walked out of the house, and whoever knew them, knew the sight before them was not normal. Nick was trying to calm down Heath; not the other way around.

"Heath, there is nothing we can do about the girls' past." Nick said.

"I know that, but it still ticks me off that someone could beat an angel like her up. We can make sure they don't get a hold of her. Nick, if they do they will kill her." Heath was sure of that.

"She may look like an angel, but I bet you don't want to tick her off. WE can do our best once she gets her strength back, but what makes you think she is going to stick around?" Nick pointed out to his brother.

Heath knew his brother was right, but that still didn't stop him from vowing to protect Kel. No one should ever have to go through what she did, then have to run away, only to be facing the chance of being taken right back to what caused all her pain in the first place.

**/**

Hank was sitting on a hill overlooking the ranch watching the Barkleys and their hired hands moves. He should be able to see an opportunity in the next few days that he could snatch up Kel. Once he got her to Mr. DenBourgh and Mr. Collins he would get paid and pay back the Barkleys for putting his brothers in jail. Whatever Mr. DenBourgh and Mr. Collins did to Kel once they had her was no concern of his.

Charles and Leman were laughing as they sat in the saloon drinking, their arms wrapped around saloon girls. Their trouble was going to be over soon and they could go back to leaning over the poor and weak people.

What they didn't seem to realize that; people like Kel and the Barkleys didn't give in or get done in easily, nor would that breed of people ever give in so easily.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Cowboy and an Angel **

**Chapter 8**

David found himself galloping towards the Barkleys ranch as the sun began to rise. He would have left the saloon sooner, but he needed to ask the bar keeper how to get to the Barkleys ranch. His mother taught him a lot of things and being honest was one of them. David had spent much of his life being dishonest to people, but he had listen to the conversion those men had and he didn't like it one bit. You just don't make a person do something they don't want to do. He came around the bend and he slowed his horse down to walking.

Nick and Heath had just stepped out of the house. They decided to get a couple of short simple chores done while breakfast was cooking. If they could get the menial tasks done and out of the way, then they would have more time to face the longer and arduous chores that it took to run the ranch. As they walked down the steps they spotted a rider.

"Who is that?" Heath asked.

"I'm not sure, but I suggest we find out." Nick replied as he went to meet the rider.

David stopped his horse in front of the two men and dismounted. He was just passing through and wanted this over with. "I'm looking for Mr. Barkley."

Nick and Heath smiled at each other, remembering the day Heath had ridden up and delivered such a request. "Which Barkley do you want to see?" Heath asked, repeating Nick's exact words that day, and keeping the private joke between him and his older brother.

David looked at them confused so Nick said, "We are both Barkleys; and we have another brother inside. Which one of us did you need to see?"

David shrugged and answered, "Doesn't matter. I just wanted to tell ya'll what I heard in the saloon, and then I am leaving this area."

Heath stiffened as he asked, "What did you hear?" he bristled.

"A couple of men by the names of Charles DenBourgh and Leman Collins asked a man by the name of Hank Pancho to do a job for them. Hank is suppose to take a lady by the name Kel away from here and take her to them. Where the meeting place is; I didn't hear exactly, except it is suppose to be on the north end of your ranch. They don't know I overheard them talking, if they did I have no doubt that I would be dead. Hank doesn't like ya'll and has no problem killing anyone who gets in his way." David answered.

Heath and Nick looked at each other then Nick looked back at the man telling them this. In one way they probably should be weary of this man, but Nick's gut told him that they should trust the man.

"Thanks for the info. Do you want to come inside and get something to eat before you start on your trip?" Nick asked.

David agreed and the three went into the house. _So much for getting the small chores done, both Barkley's silently mused._

The yard was peaceful a couple hours later after David had taken off and Kel was standing on the porch overlooking the yard. It seemed so quiet, yet she felt trouble was coming. She turned around to go back inside when she saw Heath looking at her.

"What is it Heath?" Kel asked concerned.

Heath told Kel of the conversation he and Nick had had with David, as he watched her face pale. He was beside her in immediately and held her close. Kel felt safe in Heath's arms and began crying. Heath just held onto her tighter, rubbing her back gently as she cried.

"I can't stay here. They'll hurt your family. I just know it." Kel spoke not leaving his arms.

"My family can take care of ourselves, besides you need to stay here. Kel." Heath stopped speaking causing Kel to look up.

"What?" Kel asked quietly.

Heath took a few deep breaths and then said, "I think I am falling in love with you."

Kel gasped the man she found herself falling for was telling her that he felt the same. She asked, "I am falling in love with you too, but why me?" Kel shook her head, confused between the elation and warmth and the fear that niggled at her soul. "I've got trouble on my tail."

Heath couldn't help but laugh. "We all have trouble on our tails; some just have it closer than others. As for the why you, why not? You are beautiful, smart and sincere; that's what my brain and eyes tell me, but my heart cannot put the why into words. Let's just say, it's connected; my heart is yours."

Kel nodded her head and put it back down on Heath and reveled in the tingling sensations of her delivered heart. She would just enjoy the moment with him before her uncle raised his ugly head.

**/**

The sun was setting as Hank made his way to the side of the house. He climbed a tree near the house to get to the bedroom window where he knew Kel was. It didn't take long before he was back out of the house with an involuntary party slumped over his shoulder.

Heath went up to tell Kel that supper was ready. When he knocked on the door and got no reply, he quickly opened it. Panic hit his entire body, when he found Kel gone and the window open. He turned and yelled, "Nick!"

Nick ran up the stairs to find one angry Heath and no Kel. It didn't take Nick long to realize that Kel was gone, know exactly who was behind it; Kel's uncle. However, he wanted it different for his brother he knew different as he spoke, "We'll look for tracks tonight then we will meet in the study to make a plan on what we are going to do. Tomorrow at first light we will start looking for her, there is nothing we can do this late in the day."


	9. Chapter 9

**A Cowboy and an Angel**

**Chapter 9**

The moon shone its light down on the party of two. Hank and Kel rode close to the tree line. All the while, Kel did her best to map out the area of where she was, but she knew that come day light the area was going to look a bit different. Things always looked different in the light than in the darkness.

Hank's mind only wondered about the amount of the money that he would get the moment he handed this lady named Angelica Inez Torrez over to her Uncle Charles DenBourgh. He was laughing to himself as he thought about the Barkleys finding out that she was gone. They deserved that; after what they did to his brother.

His brother, Zack had to go with a friend to cut the lines that night. Had he stayed at the saloon drinking and playing poker then Zack would not have been caught and sent off to prison. He would not see the outside for awhile, at least, until Hank could get there to break him out.

"Can we stop? I am tired." Kel asked. She wasn't as tired as she claimed, but she wanted daylight to come. She didn't doubt that once the sun was up then her cowboy and his brother would start looking for her.

Hank wanted to keep going, but he had enough brains that if he wanted the money he couldn't bring a completely exhausted and ill woman to the men that wanted her. So he stopped and said as he dismounted, "I'll give you a couple of hours."

Kel wasn't about to argue on the couple hours. The small amount of sleep she would refresh her enough, and then still feigning exhaustion, she could really pay attention to area around her. Perhaps, there was a chance to hide somewhere or at least delay their journey and give those looking for her the much needed time to find her. With that cemented in her mind she closed her eye and drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later Kel was being roughly awaken to strong rays of the day's first light. Adjusting her eyes quickly, and smiling to herself made her feel good; knowing that he would be coming to get her. She mounted her horse, aware that this man was going to take her to her uncle. Kel needed to quickly come up with a plan to get away from him and back to Heath.

**/**

Heath was laying awake on his bed going over the talks he had with Kel the day before. He had gotten very little sleep since he had gone to bed. He found his angel and wasn't about to give her up, especially to that crazy uncle of hers out there and most likely with plans on how to kill her. As the sun started rising he got out of bed, dressed, and headed out to the barn.

Nick knew as soon as the sun was up what his brother was going to do, so it was no surprise that when he opened his bedroom door Heath was halfway down the stairs. Nick hurried to catch up with his brother.

"Heath!" Nick bellowed as soon as he was out of the house.

"I'm not waiting any longer, Nick!" Heath yelled as he kept on walking to the barn.

Nick caught up to his brother, stopped his brother, and then turned his brother around as he answered, "I'm not trying to stop you, but I am coming along with you. It also might be a good idea to bring a third person along with us."

Heath agreed and made a detour to the bunkhouse to get Rodney. The rest of the men would be needed to work on the ranch while the three of them were looking for Kel.

It wasn't long before the three of them was headed out to following the still visible foot prints that had found at the side of the house, and then discovered the two sets of hoof prints, heading out the gate. They didn't seem to be heading into town, though both Heath and Nick presumed it was a ruse to get them off DenBourgh tail.

Within Minutes Jarrod joined them. "You're not doing this without me," he announced in his best 'pappy' voice.

"There are three of us here, Jarrod, we..." started Nick.

"I wasn't talking about hunting them down, Nick, but if DenBourgh is responsible, and then I'm going into town, get Fred and wait. If you catch up with whoever has Kel, before then, it's all well and good." With that Jarrod turned his horse towards the road to Stockton and galloped away.

Heath, Nick and Rodney didn't waste any more time; they headed out across the pasture following the trail. All three hoped they would get to her side soon before she was handed over to her uncle and that creep working for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Cowboy and an Angel **

**Chapter 10**

The sun was beating down on Hank and Kel as they rode down the path that would lead to the arranged meeting place. Kel began looking around and was keeping the landmarks in her mind. She needed to get away and soon. It wasn't too long before she saw her uncle and that man Leman on the other side of the small creek. She made up her mind.

"Hank?" Kel asked as she grabbed the pistol from the saddle bag. She found the pistol just two hours ago and hadn't wanted to use it, but she now knew she needed to get way and the only way that was going to happen was by using the gun.

Hank turned and barked, "What now?" He wanted to get paid and be on his way.

Kel didn't answer as she fired the gun. She didn't wait to see if she killed the man. She just turned the horse and started it in a gallop back to the Barkleys house, following the landmarks she'd committed to memory. Kel knew that her uncle and Leman would be coming after her, but she was not going to give in so easily.

Charles and Leman watched the whole scene unfold and cussed at Hanks stupidity in allowing Angelica to find the gun. They watched Hank fall to the ground and knew instantly that he was dead. They took off after her wanting to end all this trouble once and for all and head back home.

Kel had seen them closing the gap between them before she went around the last bend. Suddenly, she felt the horse she was riding go out from under her and knew they had shot the horse. She got to her feet after rolling a couple of times then started running towards the trees. Once she was in hidden by the trees, she knew her pursuers would be forced to slow down a bit.

Just a few miles away, Heath, Nick, and Rodney heard the gun shot. Heath quickly surmised the direction his gut had told him the shot came from and pulled his horse up, then headed off. Both Nick and Rodney galloped after him. They weren't about to assume that gunshot wasn't meant for Kel. As they rode around the bend, Heath prayed Kel was alright.

Kel come out running out of the trees and almost hit Nick's horse, barely avoiding being trampled. As Nick spun his horse around, Heath quickly dismounted and was soon beside Kel.

Kel was bent over and breathing hard trying to catch her breath when Heath asked, "Are you okay?"

"I knew… you were going… to come after me. My uncle and… Leman are after me. They are… not far… behind me. They shot… my horse… Shot Hank… don't know if… I killed him." Kel said as she slowed down her breathing.

"Rodney!" Heath yelled.

Rodney rode up to Heath and asked, "Mr. Barkley, Yes?"

"Take Kel home. Nick and I will be home later." Heath said, fighting to keep his temper under control.

Rodney didn't answer as he helped Kel up behind him. They rode off, as Heath mounted his horse once again. He pulled out his rifle and laid it across his legs as he and Nick started down the trail again.

Nick did the same as his brother; he saw the fight of control Heath was having. It was not hard to imagine the fear and the anger, if he had a love one out there. "Don't go firing the minute we see them." Nick said as they went around the bend.

"I won't, I plan on telling them to leave her alone. She deserves to be left alone, but ifin they ain't gonna listen, well then…" Heath spoke as he looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

As the trail straightened out Nick and Heath came face to face with the men that had been chasing Kel. You could tell that the man on the left was indeed her uncle; too much of a family resemblance for it not to be him and Leman was right by his side.

** /**

Rodney and Kel rode down the path. They both knew they would not stop when the night fell. They needed to get back to the house.

Kel told herself that Nick and Heath would be alright; and they would be back when as soon as the trouble was over. She calmed herself, slightly, but knew she would need the energy left by the fear, to keep her upright and strong for the ride home.

Kel watched the scenery pass her by and she sent a prayer of thanks upward. She didn't have to run anymore. Maybe someday she would go back and see her family graves after her uncle passed on. She could tell her parents and her aunt she found a home.

"How are you feeling?" Rodney asked.

"Better then I was a few hours ago." Kel answered.

"You tell me when you need a rest. We don't want you back in the bed feeling sick again." Rodney said with a smile.

Kel laughed, "If I get tired, I will let you know."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Cowboy and an Angel **

**Chapter 11**

Charles and Leman stopped their horses when they saw the two men riding towards them. They didn't realize these were the Barkleys and thought they would be able to lie to the men and then be on their way trying to find Angelica. Though Leman should have realized who the men were, but they were too busy wanting to find Angelica. Which was proving to be more of a challenge then they first thought. Charles thought it was a simple job; get Hank to kidnapped her from the Barkleys, have Hank hand her over, pay Hank off, then kill Angelica. Then the mix blood niece of his would be gone along with her stubbornness. Though, now it was proving more trouble then he wanted.

"What are we going to say to them?" Leman whispered the question to his boss.

"I don't know, but you let me do the talking." Charles whispered back to Leman.

Nick and Heath stopped their horse a few yards in front of the two men. Neither knew what the men would do or even say. However, they knew for sure whatever it was; it was going to be only lies.

"Heath, keep your mouth shut for a bit. Let us see what they have to say." Nick whispered, "Maybe we won't have to use these rifles. After all we want to get you back to your angel alive." Nick said with a smile. He was really glad for his brother.

Heath grinned and only nodded in agreement with his brother. If he could help it he wasn't about to kill Kel's uncle, but part of him wondered whether Charles would be able to leave her alone as long as he breathed. Heath hoped Charles would do just that.

"Hello, sirs." Charles spoke.

Charles voice made the skin on Nick's and Heath's necks crawl. The man's grin looked like he wanted to murder them instead of talking to them.

"What can we do to help you boys?" Nick asked.

"We are trying to find my niece. She's a little touched in the head." Charles explained.

Heath wanted to punch the man in the face. Kel was not touched at all. She just wanted to get away from the abuse this man; Charles had done to her.

"What's your name?" Nick asked pretending he didn't know the man.

"I am Charles DenBourgh." Charles spoke then pointed to Leman, "And this is Leman Collins. He works for me."

If it was even possible Charles nose went even higher than before making them wan to gag.

Heath could no longer keep his mouth shut as he spoke up, "Mr. DenBourgh your niece is not touched in the head and you know it. Just leave her alone. She ain't going to come near you or hurt your lifestyle in any way. Just leave here and don't come back," he ordered a clear warning evident in his tone and body language.

Nick could hear the cold tone in his brother's voice. He knew Heath would not stay quiet, but he would admit, he had hoped Heath would have stayed quiet just a little bit longer.

Charles gasped with an indignant air; one that said '_How dare you speak to me like _that' and it made Nick and Heath wonder if his parents never told the man no while he was growing up.

"You know my niece, Angelica Inez Torrez?" Charles asked.

"I sure do." Heath spoke just as Leman realized who was before them.

"Boss, that's Nick and Heath Barkley." Leman gasped out.

The next second Nick and Heath would never understand why Charles and Leman chose to try and shoot them; drawing their guns from their holsters was no match against the rifles that Nick and Heath's had quicker access to with them laying across their legs. Neither Barkly thought twice as they fired at the men, before Leman or Charles could get a shot fired.

**/**

Rodney and Kel rode as the sun went down. Kel had gotten tired and they had stopped for a couple of hours, but Kel wanted to be back in the bed she thought as hers. So they started again after she took a small nap. Rodney offered to stop again, but the offer was turned down.

Rodney understood that she didn't want to be out there any longer than she had to be. He couldn't blame her; he didn't feel he could defend her if he needed to. He needed the men back at the ranch and besides he didn't want to face Heath if he failed to get her back to the ranch safely.

"Kel?" Rodney asked.

"Yea?" Kel replied.

"You love Heath don't you?"

Kel began to smile and answered, "Yea, I do and I will stand beside him no matter what. I know now what my mom meant when I read a letter she wrote me shortly before she died."

Over the weeks Kel had been at the Barkleys, Rodney had somehow become her big brother. When he had told her a few days ago she grinned, laughed, and told him she always wanted a brother and now she had one. He was glad she was happy and in love. She had chosen a good man to stand before.

Both of them were relieved when they finally arrived back at the ranch. Rodney figured the time to be around two in the morning. He dismounted in front of the house and helped Kel down. Kel went on inside to go to bed, while Rodney took care of the horse.

It wasn't long before Rodney was back in his bunk and sound asleep. Kel on the other hand; waited…


	12. Chapter 12

**A Cowboy and an Angel**

**Chapter 12**

Heath and Nick sat around the campfire thinking back on the day. He knew Kel and Rodney were back by now to the ranch or were close enough to be safe. Heath allowed his thoughts to turn to the minute the gunfire stop.

_Charles and Leman lay dead on the ground. Though Heath had wished different; he now knew Kel would be safe from her uncle. Nick and Heath sat on their horses looking down on the dead men for a few seconds before they began looking for their horses that had gotten spooked at the sound of gunfire. It took a couple of hours to find their horses, but once they did Nick and Heath returned and draped the dead men over their saddles and started back on to the house. _

_The sun had set half way home and the boys decided it would be best to camp out until first light. _

Nick was lying down on the ground as he looked at his brother who was looking up at the stars. He spoke softly, "Thinking about today."

"Yes, I am. Why couldn't those two leave well enough alone? If they had left her alone they would still be alive." Heath asked.

"I don't know why they couldn't, but I know Kel won't blame you at all when she finds out. Heath, there was nothing we could do different."

Heath sighed as he thought on what his brother said. He asked, "Do you think there are any relatives left on her mom side?"

"Maybe… Come on; let our bodies get some sleep." Nick said as he closed his eyes.

Heath laid down on the ground and closed his eyes, though it was a couple of hours before he was able to sleep. Part of him felt bad doing what he had to, but Nick was right; there was nothing they could have done to get them to leave Kel alone. He would mention to Kel about writing to her relatives letting them know she was alright.

**/**

The sun slowly went across Kel's face as she laid in the bed thinking about the last couple of days. She had been only awake the last couple of minutes and she didn't want to get out of the bed quite yet. Kel knew she needed to get up and dressed. There were things that needed to be done and laying here was not going to get them done. As she was leaving the room she looked in the mirror and realized that her aunt was right; it was time to go back to her birth name.

Angelica walked out of her bedroom leaving the name Kel behind. Audra opened her bedroom and saw Angelica. Audra smiled and hugged Kel and said, "Morning, Kel."

The girl smiled, finding confidence and warmth in Audra's sunny smiled, she asked, "Would you mind calling me by my birth name. I feel… I feel the time for the need to be called what my parents had christened me. I don't know why, exactly, but…"

Audra embraced the girl, "so how did you sleep…?"

"Angelica."

"Angelica, such a beautiful name, it suits you. So, you have slept well I hope."

"Better now that I am home." Angelica answered. '_Home'_ that word brought her joy. She had a house to stay in after her parents and aunt died but not a home. It was nice to have a home once again.

"When are Nick and Heath going to be home?" Audra asked.

"I don't know. Heath sent me here with Rodney while they waited for my uncle and Leman."

"Well, let us go get some breakfast." Audra said. She knew she needed to keep Angelica busy until Heath and Nick arrived home. Which she prayed was not too long. She had a feeling her brother Heath and Angelica would be getting together, though she suspected thay may dilly dally, well not if she could help it. Audra's match making abilities were second to none. Besides, it was obvious these two had a special bond.

It was noon when Heath and Nick arrived back home. The sun rays were beating down them. The cowboys in the yard yelled their 'howdy's' and then kept on working. None needed to say anything about the dead men on the horses. They were just glad it wasn't one of the Barkleys laying across the horses, again.

Angelica and Audra was talking on the porch drinking tea when the noise caught their ears. Angelica was not to found of the tea, but she drank it nonetheless. They turned their eyes towards the noise and that's when they saw Nick and Heath. Both of them put down their cups and ran to the men.

Heath caught Angelica while Nick caught their sister. "Kel, I'm sorry… We had to kill you uncle and Leman after they fired at us." Heath told Angelica, the sadness in his voice was clear. He hated having to kill her relatives regardless how bad they had treated her.

"I'm going by my birth name, Angelica. The time for the name Kel is gone. I had a feeling that my uncle would wind up dead if he didn't stop trying to 'deal' with me." Angelica said. She wasn't sad to lose the uncle she had grown to hate.

Heath shuddered at the thought on how her late uncle would have 'dealt' with her. He held onto Angelia with all his might as he couldn't handle the thought of losing his angel.

A couple of hired hands took the horses from Nick and Heath. Rodney and McCall who had just ridden up to the horse a few seconds before took the horses with the dead men on. After McCall and Rodney were told what had happened, they offered to take the dead bodies to be buried in the town's cemetery and then they would tell Sheriff what happened.

Heath and Nick appreciated the gesture. "Thanks McCall, tell Mark we'll bring our statements in later. Jarrod can witness them," called Nick as the two men headed out.

Nick, Heath, Audra, and Angelica went inside the house. Nick and Heath wanted a chance to bath and change before eating lunch. They parted ways; the men went to take their baths and the ladies went to finish their tea. It wasn't long before they were all gathered for lunch, talking about the day's events only briefly, before discussing the needs of the ranch.

Angelica smiled quietly watching the family chatter. Yes, this was a real home.

**Epilogue**

_My parents were married about six months after dad had returned home. I was born just short of their first year anniversary. __This was the story I was told every time I asked how my mom met my dad. I loved hearing it and decided to write it down in case my children ever started asking how their late grandparents met each other. _

_Angelica's uncle's ranch went to her late aunt's brother, Luke. He was much nicer then Charles. Luke never understood how his sister had ended up with Charles, but he never felt it was his place to tell her what to do. When asked why my mom hadn't gone to him when she fled her Uncle Charles she told them that he and his wife were busy raising their eight children. She couldn't bring herself to trouble them with her problems. _

_She always said whenever she was asked why she went from Kel back to Angelica she simply stated, 'That she no longer felt the need to go by the name of Kel'. My parents went to visit her father's family, Luke and his family, and visit where her parents and aunt were buried more than once over the time they were alive. _

_My mother did not lose her temper too often, but when she did you didn't want to be around her. I have been on that end a couple of times and it wasn't a beautiful sight to see. Once you let her calm down, my dad's angel was an angel once again._

_I remember the day we had to bury my mother my father cried. This Cowboy had just lost his Angel. Now, just shy of eight months later, we are now burying my father beside his angel. Dad could not live without Mom; he tried to, but she had made such an impact on him I guess he couldn't live without her. The love that they shared was often envied by some of the strangers who passed through Stockton; people who had married only for comfort simply couldn't understand my parents. I was fortune enough to find a man that I was able to share their kind of love with. They were a gift to all of us. _

_- Cynthia Anne __Inez__ Grant _


End file.
